


What I Do Is Hard Work

by httpnxtt



Category: Beginner's Luck (2020)
Genre: Choking, Cock Worship, Creampie, Dom!Franklin, F/M, Finger kink, Franklin Fanfic, Franklin Self-Insert, Franklin Smut, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, beginner's luck, franklin imagine, franklin x reader, matthew gray gubler - Freeform, mgg, spitting, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpnxtt/pseuds/httpnxtt
Summary: After Franklin’s team loses the annual bowling tournament, this god needs to blow off some steam and remind his girl whose name should be the only one leaving her mouth.
Kudos: 15





	What I Do Is Hard Work

**Author's Note:**

> This started ironically as a joke to convince Pom to give me a fic for my baby boy Chip Taylor, but here we are. I have no explanation for why this exists other than the chaos that is the discord. But may I present to you, a Franklin smut based on the 4 minutes of screen time we got of this god.

Walking through the front door, my shoulders instantly relax when I notice I beat Franklin home. I know he’ll be arriving soon, and when he gets home he will definitely be in a mood. His team lost the annual bowling tournament today for the first time in forever. I thought steam was going to shoot out of his ears when I saw him after the last pin hit the pit. Grabbing a water bottle from the kitchen, I hear another car pull up into the driveway, followed by a loud slam of the car door. Not long after, the front door flung open with a similar force

  
“Hey hon. I’m sorry about th–” I try greeting him at the door, but am instantly cut off by his huff.

  
“Don’t! I don’t want to talk about it.” His voice was low and curt, a clear indication of his frustration over the match. He throws his keys on the table, and I approach him cautiously.

  
“Is there anything I can do to help?” I ask sweetly, gently caressing my hand over his tense shoulder. Normally my touch soothes him, but Franklin was already too far gone this time. Suddenly, his calloused hand is on my wrist, and soon after my back slams into the door. His body is flush against mine, and I can feel every inch of him– including the rather noticeable bulge pressed to my hip.

  
“What the fuck do you think, baby?” He growls in my ear, causing a shiver to run down my spine.

  
“What can I do?” I innocently smile up at him, batting my lashes as our eyes meet.

  
“Well why aren’t you on your fucking knees yet?” He snarls, gripping my hair and pushing me to the ground. I quickly reach my hands up, slowly palming him through his tight pants.

  
“Don’t fucking tease me, baby. You know that won’t end well for you.” He says as he pulls my head back. “Open your mouth.”

  
Complying immediately, I opened my mouth to him, making sure to display my tongue. Not even a second later, Franklin spit directly into my mouth.

  
“Swallow, baby. I don’t need you choking. Not yet.” Quickly, I follow his instruction before quickly working to unbuckle his belt, freeing his cock from the confines of his pants. Seeing the angry red tip resting against his stomach, already leaking precum excited me beyond compare. I couldn’t wait, too enamored with the site to control myself; I wrap my hand around his erection, starting gentle strokes along his length. Sticking my tongue out once more, I drag it from base to tip, watching Franklin’s eyes shut as his grip on my hair grows tighter. Wrapping my lips around the tip, I lightly suck when I feel his hand start to add pressure. Relaxing my throat, I allow Franklin full control to guide my head up and down his length. Swirling my tongue along the underside of his cock, a soft moan escaped his lips.

  
“That’s right, baby. You like letting me use your mouth like this?” He moans, bucking his hips harder as his tip hits the back of my throat. When I release any remaining tension from my mouth, Franklin begins thrusting, fucking my face. But soon after he stops, pulling my head off his member and asking, “Tell me, who’s cock is the best?”

  
“Yours, it’s best I’ve ever tasted.” I rasp, my throat raw from having his cock down it.

  
“That’s right. My cock is the greatest you’re ever going to get.” He boasts, pushing my head back down his length until my lips touch his body. As he slowly starts his thrusts again, a moan escapes my body causing vibrations up his cock. Franklin shivers, picking up the pace on his thrusts.

  
“Yeah, baby. Is this what you wanted? You want my cock in your mouth? Or do you want it in that sweet little pussy, stretching you out?” He questions, pulling me off once more to receive the praise he deserved.

  
“Please fuck me, Franklin. I need you in me now.” I beg, feeling his hands grip my arms to pull me up to my feet once more.

  
“Bedroom. Now.” He barks.

  
I quickly regain my balance and scurry down to the bedroom. Immediately stripping when I enter, I lie on the bed waiting for him to arrive. Not a minute later, Franklin swings the door to our room open immediately spotting me in the middle of our bed. I feel the bed beside me dip as he climbs on to join me.

  
“Oh,baby. Is this all for me?” he asks, his eyes raking over my figure. His hand reaches over, ghosting over my breasts, my nipples fully pointed. He takes it between his fingers lightly tweaking it, drawing out a small squeal from me at the painful jolt of pleasure. With the distraction of his fingers on my chest, I failed to notice his other hand sneak down to my hips. Suddenly a finger presses directly on my clit, causing my hips to buck.

  
“Fuck, Franklin!” I yell, which simply encourages him to go further. He slides two fingers between my folds, running up and down gathering the wetness already pooling at my heat. My hips try to follow his movement, craving more friction as I pull my bottom lip between my teeth.

  
“Oh baby. If you wanted me to shut you up all you had to do was ask.” He purrs, pushing his fingers into my mouth. The two fingers he had slid on my pussy; he presses them down on my tongue, my mouth instinctually sucking on the digits. “There you go baby. Don’t you taste so sweet?” He coos. My eyes flutter shut as I suck, and I loudly moan as he moves his other hand down my body, roughly plunging two fingers into my dripping heat.

  
“Yes, Franklin! Fuck!” I cry out, feeling his rough, practiced fingers drill into me. His increasing pace causes me to cry out, and he responds by pressing his thumb directly on my bundle of nerves and driving me straight to the edge. “Please, Franklin! Fuck! I’m almost- AHH!” I yell right before he rips his hand away from my pussy, leaving me teetering on the edge of bliss.

  
“As beautiful as that was, baby, I’d much rather taste you right now.” He whispers in my ear, moving slowly down to rest between my thighs. He waits for me to slowly deescalate from the edge, feeling his silky brown curls tickle my inner thighs, his breath softly fanning over my heat. My chest heaves as I try to regulate my breathing, coming down from my almost high. A second later, I feel Franklin’s tongue flatten against my folds, licking a thick stripe from entrance to my clit, flicking his tongue slightly on the bundle of nerves.

  
“Baby you have no idea how long I waited to do this.” He says against me, the vibrations shooting straight up my body. A hand flies into his hair, gripping those soft curls for dear life while his tongue deliciously laps at my core. He brings his hand back up to my heat, plunging a single digit in as he wraps his lips around my clit, moaning on the nerves. I try to still my hips, but involuntarily buck against his tongue, craving more. Back arched, I cry out as he adds a second digit into me, flicking my clit furiously.

  
“Frankli- oh fuck! I’m so - ah! So close!” I cry out, his fingers curling against that sweet spot inside me and pushing me to the brink. Instantly, Franklin removes his lips and fingers from my heat, leaving me teetering once more.

  
“Franklin, PLEASE let me finish!” I sob, a tear streaming down my cheek. He just puts his two fingers in his mouth, dramatically sucking my juices from the digits. He lowers himself to hover over my body, his mouth directly next to my ear while lining himself up at my entrance, slowly sliding his tip along my folds to gather the slickness rapidly pooling.

  
“You don’t get to finish until I fucking say so. I’m your fucking god.” He snarls, immediately thrusting his entire length into me. Franklin sits for a moment, relishing in the feeling of my warm pussy clenching around his dick. Slowly, he pulls his length out so just the tip is left inside me for a moment before slamming his hips forward, causing me to cry out at the intrusion. Franklin thrives on my cries of pleasure, increasing his pace, pistoning in and out of my heat.

  
“Fuck, baby. So tight for me. Even after I blessed you with my fingers and my tongue.” He groaned, my hands coming to rest on his stomach to feel it tense with each thrust. I was so close to the edge, I could barely form a coherent thought.

  
“Oh, baby. Are you close? Close for me; ready to cum all over my cock?” He teases, repeatedly slamming his hips harshly into mine.

  
“Jesus fucking Christ!” I scream, feeling myself ready to fall into the pool of bliss waiting for me. Franklin swiftly stops all his movements, sitting still with his cock still halfway in my heat.

  
“Do you think that’s a compliment? Do I take that as a compliment?” He snarls, bending down so his mustache is tickling the shell of my ear. “No, I don’t!” He growls, sinking his length back into me, tip resting directly on my sweet spot. As I cry out, I feel his large hand trail up my body. He slightly draws movements around my breast, continuing his trail. Resting his hand on my throat, he begins to slowly increase pressure to the sides of my throat, gently getting firmer as he speaks.

  
“Because what Jesus did...” He pulls his entire length back out as he speaks lowly, “was magic. What I do,” he trails slamming his hips with every word. “takes HARD. FUCKING. WORK!” He grunts.

  
“Open your mouth.” I moan, following his command. He quickly spits in my waiting mouth. “Swallow.” As it goes down my throat, . Just as stars started to swirl in my vision he releases his hold on my throat, bringing his hand down to connect with my cheek. The sound of the slap across my face causes me to give a soft whimper. Franklin laughs at the response.

  
“That’s right baby, you like letting me fuck you like a cheap whore?” He asked, pulling my legs up to rest over his shoulders and bending over me so he bottoms out with each thrust. This newfound anger at my exclamation made him absolutely feral, hitting my sweet spot over and over with every thrust. I force my hands above my head, pushing against the headboard so his thrusts don’t throw me into it. Tears streaming down my face, I pull one hand down to where our bodies meet, rubbing small, quick circles into my bundle of nerves to help me over the edge.

  
“You want to come, baby? Huh? Who’s making you feel this good?”

“You, Franklin! Only you!” I cry, feeling myself slowly climb.

“That’s fucking right! No one can ever make you feel this good. You want me to fill up your tight cunt, baby? You want this fucking cum?”

  
“Frank-Fuck! PLEASE!” I beg, darkness dance through my vision.

  
“Fucking come, baby! Come all over your god’s cock.” He roars, feeling me clench around him as I’m thrown into a pool of absolute euphoria. My walls contracting around his thick cock send him over the edge, and soon after he is filling me with his seed. The warmth spread through my stomach like wildfire.  
Franklin collapsed on top of me as we both come down from our highs. After calming down, he slowly slid out of me, the cocktail of our juices slowly seeping out between my legs. He rolls over so he’s next to me in the bed, wrapping his arm posessively around me. I cuddle into him in return, resting my head on his chest.  
“Hey Y/N?” he whispers, pressing his lips to the top of my head.

  
“Hmm?” I sleepily hum, nuzzling further into his chest.

  
“I think I really hit a strike with you.” He whispers, and I can feel his smile against the top of my head.

  
“Shut the fuck up, you big goof.” I giggle, smacking my hand on his chest. “Go to sleep.” I yawn, pulling yourself up to give him a soft kiss before drifting off to sleep together. 

  
He may not have won the tournament, but Franklin had already won your heart.


End file.
